We address the practical concerns raised by the reviewers. We seek SBIR Phase II funding to (a) arrive at a final version of our Phase I prototype of an interactive, customized, CD-ROM (CD#1) for school-age children with insulin-dependent diabetes-mellitus (IDDM), (b) develop a culturally appropriate Hispanic version of it (CD#IH), and (c) test their educational effectiveness. The final products will incorporate findings from a recent market test. Our CD-ROM seeks to help youths to better understand the management of their JDDM. IDDM, a prevalent chronic disorder of childhood, is unique because patients must take an active role in self-care, making diabetes education essential. Our CD-ROMs #1 and #lH target children with recently diagnosed IDDM and focus on knowledge acquisition. Using animation, voice over, and knowledge practice games, a series of interactive, customized developmentally appropriate episodes present the four areas of IDDM care: home blood glucose monitoring, insulin replacement therapy, prudent diet, and physical exercise. Final product effectiveness will be examined in randomized trials with 40 recently diagnosed 8-13 year old English speaking and Hispanic children (respectively), using a pre-post-test design. The CD-ROM will be targeted to youths with IDDM, parents, diabetes educators, and health care professionals. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The interactive CD-ROM will provide a valuable educational tool appropriate to school-age youths with IDDM, their parents, as well as, diabetes educators, and health care professionals. This will be the first product in an integrated family of pediatric IDDM educational and management tools. The CD-ROM will appeal to health care providers, since it will reduce costs by providing more effective diabetes education with no increase in staff. It will appeal to parents and youths, because interactive CD-ROMs facilitate knowledge acquisition and maintenance, which then should impact positively on the quality of diabetes care and glycemic control.